Screaming in my head
by JCzWing
Summary: Angel comes up with a plan to get everyone to SHUT UP! COMPLEATED
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Anyone out there? Yes! Its me! I can use spell check now! Has that blue check _always _been there? Oh, well... Story time! Since Angel is the main character of my story she can tell you!**

**Hi! Angel here! In this story, I get mad at people for thinking stuff. Nothing nasty.**

**Except maybe Iggy...**

**Disclaimer: No way in this dimension will I ever own Maximum Ride. Why would I be Fan Fiction otherwise?**

**Enjoy the following:**

Chapter 1: Mentally Disturbed

I awoke from my mentally disturbed dream.

By that I mean that everyone thinking had messed up my nap.

Not that I'm crazy.

Well, I think I'm a bird girl with five other bird kids and a talking dog who can also fly.

Oh, and I can read minds.

Okay, I _might _be crazy, but whatever.

I had gotten no sleep.

At. All.

Max had broken a wing yesterday.

Iggy had to set it right.

Fang had to sweetly sit by her.

We sent Nudge and the Gasman to get some ice for Max.

Total was back at the safe house.

That left one bird kid to take the whole watch.

Me.

Now, I couldn't sleep because of every ones thoughts.

This is revenge time.

Revenge!!!

I have a plan.

A plan!!!

I need to sleep on it first to clear my head.

My head!!!

**Sigh... The effects of sleep deprivation.  
Please go to my profile and vote on my poll.  
It's needed for a new story involving Ari.  
Oh, This storys Chapter two is ready, but will not be posted untill I get reviews. Ha Ha Ha.**


	2. The Plan

**Here is chapter two of "Screaming in my head." I'm typing this at 9:02 A.M. Lets go!**

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns all Maximum Ride ideas. The plot is mine!**

**Angels point of view!**

Chapter two: The Plan

And... Done!

All the loud thoughts, Categorized by loudness.

_1. Max: "Oh... Fang..."_

_"I need to save the world."_

_"Where is Fang?"_

_"How long till my wing heals?"_

_"Is Fang thinking about me?"_

_"Mom would know what to do."_

_"I can't let Fang know I'm thinking about him. That would be weakness."_

Whoa, stressfull.

_2: Fang: "Sigh... Max..."_

_"She is so worried about saving the world..."_

_"How long 'till her wing heals?"_

_"Is she thinking about me?"_

_"Dr. M would help her get better."_

_"She wouldn't tell me if she was thinking about me. She needs to be invincable in everything. Thats why she needs me. To help. To share."_

Whoa, Max and him think so alike.

_3. Iggy: "..."_

Ewww!

_4. Ella: "I wonder if Iggy would ever go out with me..."_

WAIT! Ella! Oh, she's close! She's coming over! This will work great!

_5. Dr. M: "Max is hurt!"_

_"Max is hurt!"_

_"Max is hurt!"_

_"Max is hurt!"_

All part of the plan.

_6. Nudge: "ZOMG Fang so loves Max."_

_"IwonderifwecangoshopingtodayandbuymaxagetwellsooncardandstoptogetsomethingtoeatandifwedocanImakemyspoonfly?"_

MY MIND EARS ARE BLEEDING!

_ Gasman: "Bombs!"_

_"Farts"_

Oh, brother.

_8. Total: "Oh, my love, I miss you so!"_

Two words: Over. Dramatic.

Time for part one.

**Yes, review, and part one is yours for the reading!**


	3. Part 1 Maximum

**Hi! jcZwING here! Time to initiate part one..!**

**Disclaimer: James owns Maximum Ride, and I own this plot.**

Chapter three: Part one: Maximum

"Hey, Max?"

"Huh, what is it Angel?"

"Dr. M is coming over and so is Ella."

Max's eyes lit up.

"Why?"

"Your wing. She has meds and a brace to help speed up recovery."

Max felt WAY better.

"Uh... Max? She has meds I've never heard of... Whats Valium?"

Max shut up.

I mean SILENCE!

Wow...

Then,

_Oh, god, Fang can't find out about this!_

"Max... Max? What is it? Never mind, I'll ask Fang."

Then... 100% Blank. Perfect.

**Part two next. R&R and I will post! Yes, it's short, so? What? I'm working on my story from my poll.**


	4. Part 2 Fang

**I deleted this! I thought I had posted it! Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: Max belongs to J.P.!!!**

Chapter 4: Part two: Fang

Wow, I'm getting almost NOTHING from Max.

Next, Fang.

"Hey, Fang, what's Valium?"

"Why?"

"Max's mom is bringing some and Max is upset."

"It's a pill."

"Why is Max upset?"

"She'll say stuff."

"Like..."

"Stuff."

"Well, she's freaking out."

"Let me talk to her."

Wow, five words. He must be worried.

He walk to Max's room.

"Hey, Max? Angel said your Mom had Valium..."

Then, a loud BANG.

Followed by a THUMP.

Max stayed in a almost coma like state.

Fang was out cold.

Perfect.

**Sorry for it being late. And short. How about a special treat, two chapters at once!**


	5. Part 34 Eggy

**Oh, this is a bit Eggy, and a lot painful! Read!**

** Disclaimer: James Patterson came up with Maximum Ride. He is a mastermind!**

Chapter 5: Part 3/4: Eggy

"You hungry too?"

"Yeah!"

"Yes, But when are we not hungry, you know, with our high metabolism and we need over three thousand calories a day and that's hard to get but we can always go to a restaurant, and I want to test my magnet powers but Max won't let me try them here so I won't break stuff but I guess we can get Iggy to cook but what will he make 'cause we don't have very many ingredients and--"

I had Nudge and The Gasman to back me up.

Iggy's best friend and a double dose of the Bambi eyes. He is so dead.

"Hey Iggy, you hungry?"

"Oh, hi, Gazzy. Yeah, but why?"

"Well, would you cook for me, Angel, Nudge, and yourself?"

Iggy's mental image of HIS version of beach bunnies vanished.

Almost done.

_Bambi Eyes now!_ I thought to Nudge.

We widened our eyes.

Iggy didn't care.

_What! How can he... Oh, man. He's blind!_

How did I forget?

Last resort time.

_Mental image of Bambi eyes!!!_

Iggy folded.

"Okay."

While Iggy cooked, we got the door.

Dr. M went to get Max.

I had hidden Fang in a closet.

Right on schedule, Iggy called "Hey, this is a lot of food! Can I get some help?"

Ella, having a burning desire to be with Iggy, went to help.

"Hey, Nudge, want to be Magnet Girl? I won't tell Max."

Nudge smiled and we went to the kitchen.

"Okay, on three, I drop the spoon and you use your powers. Ready? 1.. No! I Not yet!"

Nudge had been trained to go on the count of one when she heard three.

A frying pan hit Iggy.

He fell forward.

Crashed into Ella.

Their lips met.

Ella fainted.

Well, my plan was for Iggy to take Ella out on a date.

This worked.

**Sorry! Don't worry, Iggy will be fine. Can't say the same for Ella.**


	6. Part 5 NuDgE

**I was in a hurt people kind of mood yesterday. Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. This can be proved in a court of law.**

Chapter: 6  
Part: 5  
Nudge

This will be EXTRA hard.

Harder then fighting Erasers, Flyboys, M-Geeks, and Omega all at the same time.

I had to shut Nudge up.

"Oh no! Is Iggy all right? Is Ella? Max will kill us! Why did Ella faint? Did she get hit? Oh, she thinks Iggy kissed her!"

Did you know thoughts travel faster then words? she was twenty sentences away be for she said "No!"

"Don't worry." I calmed her down. "Iggy looks fine. With his healing powers, he'll be fine. Ella just looks a bit dazed. Lets leave them here untill they wake up."

"Okay, and lets eat what Iggy already made."

Gazzy walked in and Nudge started telling him what happened.

I looked at Iggys cooking.

Sandwitches, a bowl of chips, plate of salad, burritos.

Burritos, huh.

"hey, Gazzy, here."

The Gasman ate one, while Nudge kept talking.

3... 2... 1... FIRE IN THE HOLE!

Green smog swirled out of the kitchen.

I was drinking water, using my gills to get freash air from it.

Nudge was down and out.

"Opps..." Gazzy said, grining widly.

**If your wondering where Dr. Martinez is, the same thing happened to her as to Fang. Sorry for the short chapter.**


	7. Part 6 Total

**This is a honorable mention that I promised Saint Fang of Boredom. She let me use her running joke of Total falling in a pothole.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Maximum Ride, or the joke towards Total.**

Chapter 7  
Part 6 Total

"So," Gazzy said. "Want to get some nachos?"

"Yeah, we could use the_ air." _I replied.

"Oh, nachos, can I come?" Asked Total.

"Uh, yeah, but you fly on your own. Your getting heavy." I said, grabbing my jacket.

"Heavy! Me! Maybe to a normal six.. I mean, Maybe to a normal seven year old! But a genetically engineered bird girl? Perish the thought!"

"Do you want to come or not?"

"... Yes, but-"

"Then fly!"

"Fine." Total muttered, leaping into the air.

"NACHOS!" The Gasman yelled, jumping up after him.

"He'll never see it coming." I whispered to myself, taking off after them.

We flew above the road, waiting for the nacho stand to come into sight.

Then, without warning, I thought-screamed _TOTAL! INCOMING!_

Just like we were trained, Total dropped to the ground, not noticing the pothole just below us.

After we reached the stand, Gazzy looked around, and asked, "Wheres Total?"

"I think he fell in the pothole."

So we ate nachos and went home.

Where Gazzy's ultimate punishment awaits...

**Yes, I know, I have been gone for a long time. Blame school for taking my time by being boring****. And homework. And virtual war for taking up my time by being awesome.**


	8. Part 7 Gazzy NOT PART OF THE PLAN

**Ah, update time. I have to thank WindClanApprentice112 for the idea of Gazzy's doom. Its friday! Weekend begins! (I am still at home, sent back with a cough, slight fever, and a bottle of cough surup. Yet, I FEEL fine! And no, I do NOT have the swine flu! Or N1H1 Virus!)**

**Disclaimer: Maximum Ride and all characters of this story are byproducts of James Patterson's mind!**

Chapter 8  
Part 7: The Gasman

We landed at the creepily quite house. My dear brother not suspecting a thing.

"So, Angel, where _is _Max?"

"Sleeping. Why?"

"Hehehe... No reason."

_"Tell me!" _I said with my mouth and my mind at the same time.

"Uh, so I can blow stuff up! Duh!"

The Gasman ran up stairs, to his bomb stash beneath the floorboards.

Only to find a note, reading: _Gazzy, No bombs for a week! I like this house the way it is! -Max_

Truthfully, I put that there. I found all of Gazzy's bombs in his mind. This would be good.

He checked in the rafters, vents, behind the vegetables in the fridge, and in the fake drawer in the kitchen that he and Iggy had made into a real drawer. Had to give him credit on that one.

After a while, he ran back to where I was in the living room and removed the screen to the T.V. There, just like everywhere else, he found a note from "Max" telling him she had took his bombs away.

Then, his eyes rolled back into his head, his mouth fell open, and he collapsed to the floor.

Oh, brother.

Just for kicks, I had put Max on top of Fang and Dr. Martinez in the perfect position to see them when she woke up. Then the same for Iggy and Ella with Nudge watching. Just so she could exclaim 'OMG!' When she saw them.

Now I could lay down, finally.

Just then, I heard a loud BANG!

I jumped up and looked out the window.

"M-GEEKS!" I yelled.

NOT PART OF THE PLAN!!!

Dr. Martinez

I was awoken by a loud yell. Only to see Max sleeping on top of Fang. Oh, what the--

Max

When I heard Angel yell "M-GEEKS!" I was on my feet in a matter of seconds. I did a quick 360 and noticed the following: Mom was looking very capable of murder, my bed looked a LOT like Fang, and my wing was still in pain. Oh, what the--

Fang

When I woke up, I noticed two things. My head was in PAIN. And Max was on top of me. Wait... Dr. M ws here too. Max leaped up, glanced around and stopped on Dr. M. Oh, this looked like we had... Oh, what the--

Iggy

At the yell I shot up. Then I crashed lips, yet again, with Ella. This time, however, I froze there, my lips stuck to hers, untill she broke the kiss by fainting. Oh, what the--

Ella

I was able to recall going to the kitchen, then a LONG blank. Now, I came around and forced myself up. Only for Iggy to shhot up and _kiss _me. For the longest time, I just sat there, feeling like I could float away. Then, before I blacked out, I remember thinking one thing. Oh, what the-- (In a good way)

Nudge

It was Angel. She was screaming. That woke me up. I have to go! She could be in danger! Hurry! Wait... OMG IGGY AND ELLA ARE KISSING! (The rambling that proceeded has been edited out so I won't get C.T.S. but it involved romantic islands, soap operas, and cute animals) Wait... OH! Angel! She screamed! Ella fainted! Oh, what the--

The Gasman

At the yell, I jumped up, and leaped over the sofa. Almost. When I crashed into it, the back fell of, and all my bombs fell out. As Iggy would say... Oh, what the--

Total

Wow, It is _very _dark down here...

Angel

Then I heard the collective thought-yell of _Oh, what the heck! _A battle followed. We chased the M-Geeks into the forest, beat them all, one broke Max's wing, and we landed in a tree.

"Iggy, can you set the bone? They re-broke it." Fang said, holding Max's hand.

While Iggy got to work with his sensitive fingers, Nudge and The Gasman flew off to get some ice to reduce the swelling.

I took watch.

If this seems like Deja vu, your right.

I took the whole watch. Again.

REVENGE!!!

**... All done. If Angel ever reads this, I am dead. FIN. **


End file.
